1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure are related to data management, and particularly to a system and method for collecting traffic violation data through an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, traffic violation citations are recorded manually by the police. The recorded information includes location information, time information, driver name of the traffic violation, and so on. Because the recorded information is inputted manually, it is prone to mistakes and the efficiency is very low.
What is needed, therefore, is an improved system and method for collecting traffic violation data to overcome the above-stated problems.